Derry's Secrets
by Smegolas
Summary: It meets Dreamcatcher in an all Derry cast.
1. You gave up paradise and spoke your own

****

1. You gave up paradise and spoke your own lie

It.

The drains were screaming again. It was three months since the strange things started up again. An earthquake which reached number seven on the Richter scale had once again divided the quiet streets of Derry as it had done 28 years ago at the end of the last nightmare. Now, as Henry and Jonsey were entering the city centre (both thinking about their three dead buddies), Bill Denbrough finally knew that the streets would no longer be quiet again.

"Do you ever wonder why we were spared Jonsey? Why should Duddits, Pete and Beaver have to save the world from the shit demons and die trying? Why shouldn't someone like the infamous Steven King lose his life? I miss them so much; it's been breaking my heart even more than ever for the past three months now," Henry was close to tears was he said this to his last remaining friend but, although he didn't know it at the time, he was also close to the end of his life.

"Same shit different day Henry. I do however feel the same way but I think part of the problem is Derry. Some-things wrong with this place. I've felt it all my life but I just pushed it to the back of my mind," Jonsey was of course right. There was a problem with Derry. A problem which has haunted so many citizens but has now named its four main targets. Jonsey was of course wrong about one thing, they were not going to get to the Derry airport as they had planned; in fact they weren't even going to get out alive. 

It was alive. Bill Denbrough had made the mistake of thinking he had killed it 28 years ago but It was just sleeping. Pennywise (or that's what the clown calls himself) also holds a grudge. A grudge which has lasted for almost three decades. Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, Henry and Jonsey were all going to find out just how bad this rage is. They will find out very soon in fact, as soon as Pennywise finds a poor old sole to test his bloodthirsty rage on.

Jonsey was asleep. His dreams (as always) went back to the events that happened in the snowy hills of Derry where three of his friends had died and in a place where the dreamcatcher finally let evil slip through. Back here in the streets of Derry, evil hadn't only just slipped through, it was living.

Henry was driving. He had been the one driving in a car with his late friend Pete when the shit demons had started to take over Earth. He had been driving when they had crashed into a tree and broke Pete's leg, which was of course the last time he saw Pete alive. Before evil, slipped through. That didn't matter now.  These thoughts crossed his mind continuously until he entered, for the first time in three months, a deep dreamless sleep.

Sirens woke them both up. Henry opened his eyes to see two paramedics driving him to the Derry home hospital, but was it the sirens that woke him up? No. What was it? He couldn't think what it was for a moment then it hit him, some-one staring at him. Eyes had been watching him from the drains as the paramedics lifted him up into the ambulance. The eyes belonged to a form that looked like a clown. 

Bill Denbrough was not scared. There was only one reason for this; he had some-one to turn to. Mike Hanlon was still alive and that was what mattered. With the help of Mike, Bill could destroy It. The only problem was, to kill It; some-one would have to sacrifice themselves. 

It was alive. Derry was alive. 


	2. My little eye

2. My little eye 

Only It's victims see its true face. Zack Denbrough (brother of Bill) saw It's face 28 years ago just before the creature tore of Zack's arm right out of its socket and finally dieing of shock and loss of blood.

It's form when he comes to the Earths surface is in the shape of a clown. Wearing a silver coat, covering from head to toe, with big orange fluffy buttons on and carrying a bunch of balloons.

A smile came across the creatures face as he saw its next victim. A very old and aging insomniac named Ralph Roberts. 

Ralph had once saved the life of a very little girl and almost got himself killed in the process but that is another story that I will tell some other time. All his friends were long since dead, but they had had the satisfaction of dying peaceful and natural heart attacks while lying in their beds. Ralph's death was some-how more, gruesome, and not so merciless.

Walking past the barrens was something he always did nowadays. Listening to the water flow through the rocks and down the drainage system had some kind of tranquillity peacefulness to it. This day though, would be his last. On a hot and humid day in August 2010 Ralph found himself thinking about his late wife, when a chuckle came from the drains on the right side of the path. 

_(Curiosity killed the cat)_   

_(Satisfaction brought him back)_

The latter voice was one he had never herd in his head. It sounded evil and inhumane but never-the-less he gave into it and went over to the drain. What he saw next was so horrific it added ten years to his already degrading face. Two yellow cat-like eyes stared at him and said that if Ralph came down with this thing then he would be able to see late wife. Ralph's judgement had been clouded too much for rational thought by the presence of this creature and immediately lifted the drain-cover to let It out. Within a second It climbed out of the sewer and grabbed the old man.  It put his hand over Ralph's face and pulled his right eye out of its socket leaving Ralph in mental collapse. With just seconds of Ralph Roberts's life remaining, It shoved his teeth into the left shoulder of Ralph's body and left the old man dead on the spot.  It suddenly disappeared and if anyone was there to see this horrifying murder they would tell you that where the clown had vanished, you would hear a 'pop' sound, as if where the clown had been a space was being filled with air.    

Henry was screaming.

Mike Hanlon had disappeared. 


	3. The stand

3. The stand

Henry finally woke from his three day coma, six hours before Ralph Roberts would meet the end of his life, and saw Jonsey sitting in the chair next to him. One single thought entered Henry's mind before he realised where he was and what had happened

_(Curiosity killed the cat)_

Why did he think of that? He didn't know but he dismissed it at soon as the thought had entered his mind. 

"We need to get out of here. No matter what happens we need to leave Derry. While you were in the coma I took a walk. Only while I was in Derry, no matter where I went I could see something in the drains. We have to get out of Derry." Jonsey's face was now completely white. He waited for Henry's response.

"I believe you Jonsey, when they put me in the ambulance I thought I saw some eyes in the drains. I thought I was just hallucinating. We need to talk to some-one about this. There must be some-one in this town who knows about this. Maybe if we go to the city library. I think there might be at least some information about what's going on in this town. What about a book about the history of Derry."

The two friends talked for a while on the subject and did decide about going to the library. The next day, Henry discharged himself from the Derry Home Hospital. 

The place was disserted. Apart from an aging man sitting by himself called Jim Gardner, who had once stopped the Tommy knockers taking over the whole of Maine and travelled in their spaceship to get to safety, and two fellows standing at the check-in desk. 

Jonsey went over to the desk where Gardner was sitting but Henry went over to the owner of the library who was talking to another bloke about something to do with clowns.

The man who owned the library was apparently called Mike Hanlon. This man was getting on Henry's nerves because he kept asking questions about why he wanted to know about the history of Derry. Against all his intuitions Henry decided to tell Mike about what he and his friend, Jonsey, had seen since being in the accident. After telling his story Mike lost all the feelings in his legs and fainted. During this time Bill, who had been listening to Henry's story told Henry and Jonsey, who had come over to see what all the fuss was about, what had happened 28 years ago when It had killed his brother and half of his friends but Bill had said that he thought that they had killed the creature. 

Jim Gardner left the Derry city library and would not be seen again 'till It had feasted on another poor soul. .

When Mike came to Jonsey and Henry had been told about everything that had happened in Derry during the events of the last massacre. The four were now somehow joined together in the battle, to kill, It. Jonsey, Henry, Bill and Mike now new what they had to do.  They just didn't know how to kill it. How do you destroy a creature you can't harm, how do you murder a demon who has no fear. There is one simple answer. However, to find that answer, you have to go into the drains of Derry, because when you are eaten by It you don't simply die. Oh no, if you're life has been taken by It then your soul is trapped with the clowns in the drains. For It to eat you he has to show his true form and when you see his true form then you suddenly know all It's weaknesses. 

The four men stood outside the Derry public library knowing everything and knowing nothing. They knew what they had to do but then again, so did It.

"Same shit different day, hey Jonsey?" Henry's eyes were pleading for help. He was exhausted but he also knew that if he did this, then he would finally be able to rest. Rest for eternity.

"No, just some pretty big fuck-a-ree that's turned into a great big fuck-a-ro. You ready?" Jonsey didn't wait for an answer. He turned and started walking to the barrens. The others fallowed. For one last time in Derry, it was going to be good verses evil. The four men were going to stand.         


	4. The mystery within

4. The mystery with-in

Mike and Henry decided to go to Mike's apartment to get all the equipment that they would need. On the way there, both of them could clearly hear fait little chuckles coming from the drains. Neither spoke of this and were silent for the whole journey until they got to a flat with a door hanging open, and written on the outside walls in big capital letters was the word 'It'. The word was written in blood. Blood, which had once belonged to an old man named Ralph Roberts. Henry started to scream.

Jonsey was amazed how many books were in this library. He also didn't have to worry about finding just the one book. Bill gave him a book tilted 'The Mystery With-In'; it was dedicated to a man called Ben Mears who had once lived in a town known as 'Salem's Lot but disappeared along with all the other residents who had lived there.

The book had everything you needed to know about Derry and everything surrounding it. From any tiny little rumours like; the Tommy Knockers taking over Haven, to every unexplained death. 

Jonsey put down the book and looked up at Bill. His lips were trembling.

"There's one answer to all these incidents isn't there? It. The only question is, who, or what is It?" His voice was barely even a whisper.

"There's no easy answer to that question. It is whatever he wants to be. He usually takes the form of a clown, but that's just a disguise. That isn't our problem though. We can kill It, or at least send it to sleep for another 28 years, but to do that someone has to die. You have to sacrifice yourself while performing a very sacred ritual, called the Ritual of Chud," 

They sat in silence. 

It watched them. He hated it when they called him that. Pennywise was his name and eating people was his game. Pennywise never understood human relations. They eat, sleep, have sex, break up and then die, or he would kill them. Yes. Yes he liked that. Eating people was good. It meant that he was in control, and as he listened to these two humans talk he was now in control again. They would come. They would try to kill 'him' but that wouldn't happen because he would be ready for them. In the darkness of the second floor bookcases, marked 'fiction-horror' a face appeared in the dark. The face was smiling a big evil grin; the face belonged to a clown.

Henry kept screaming 'till he ran out of breath. A voice in the distance told him to calm down. It came from Mike but Henry wasn't listening. Once again his mind went back to the day when evil slipped through. Up in those snowy mountains, where the old Overlook hotel once stood, three of his friends ha died. Henry focused his mind back to when he and Pete had crashed their Land Rover on the snow-covered road. What did he see just before the car went swerving into the trees? As the car started to lose control he glanced to his right to see Pete, just to make sure his life-long friend had his seatbelt on. Pete had, but what he also saw was a balloon in the reflection of Pete's eye. Why had it taken him this long to realise this? He didn't know but that wasn't his main concern. If It was there that day then that would mean that It had, in some way, known about the invasion of the shit demons and had planned for Pete to die. A hand fell on his shoulder. He jumped but then realised it was just Mike. His mind returned to the present and he was just in time to see Mike go into the apartment. Henry called after him but it was too late. Henry fainted.

As Mike entered the apartment he suddenly realised that he would never see daylight again. The lights went out. Mike squinted to see what was going on. What he did see was a figure in a silvery overcoat. The face was smiling. Mike froze. His mind told him to run but his legs wouldn't move. It cam toward him. It was smiling. Mike looked around for a weapon but he couldn't see anything. Before he new it, Pennywise had knocked him on the floor. Mike tried to sit up but the clown stomped on his face and broke Mike's nose. Mike screamed with pane but it was too late. Where was Henry? He didn't know. It's foot, flew, through the air and hit Mike's back with the force of ten tones. Two of Mike's ribs broke instantly and suffered a burst lung. He blacked out. It and Mike suddenly vanished. 

When Henry came to, there was blood on his shirt. He had had a nosebleed.

"Shit, oh my god, where's Mike? MIKE! MIKE! Where are you?" Henry shouted so loud his nosebleed happened again. That didn't matter. Ever since he was a kid, he would get them. So had Jonsey. It took him a long time to pluck up the courage to go into the apartment but when he did, all he found was a spot of dried blood on the floor and a balloon hanging over it with one word written on it. The word was cold and to-the-point.

It read: 'prisoner'. Guilt finally got the better of Henry; he collapsed on the floor and wept. After his weeps started to fade he took an oath. No matter what happens he will destroy the monstrous creature you readers have come to call as It. Even if that meant him dieing, in the process.

Henry left the apartment and started for the library. His head was low but he had one thought in his mind. Revenge and like the old saying goes, revenge, is sweet.

Jonsey and Bill were sitting in the Derry public library having said nothing for about 30 minutes when Henry came in with blood all over his face and down his shirt. He spoke with exhausted tiredness but Henry got the message across.

"Mike is a prisoner. We must finish this now. There will be help for us. Although there are three of us at the moment, I somehow know that there will be another person to help fight evil."    


	5. A cry of desperation

5. A cry of desperation 

The drains were screaming. The screams were coming from Mike Hanlon. It, had taken him to a place deep inside the drainage system. Mike was now looking across a damp and dark cylinder. At one end was a ladder that went up three levels to the ground surface. Mike however, was at the other. This far down, the air was harder to breath. Mike's feet were not touching the ground. In fact none of his body was. A 'cross' was stuck into the concrete cylinder. The cross itself was of course made of wood and on it was Mike. His hands and feet had been nailed onto the cross. Mike had been crucified. A pool of dried blood, underneath Mike's feet, was now giving out a foul stench, a bit like olives, but that didn't bother Mike, for one thing his nose had been broken in two places. The second is the fact that the nails that were hammered into his hands, about 30 minutes ago, were now starting to pull some strain on his outstretched hands. The pain was unbearable. Mike began to scream again. The drains echoed with his pain but no one in Derry could hear him.

Henry, Jonsey and Bill stood next to a drain cover. The same drain cover where Ralph Roberts had had his arm ripped out of his sockets. They came to this particular drain cover for two reasons. One, it was near the barrens, and a lot of instances that involved It happened near the barrens. The second was that, while walking down this path, all three of them could have sworn they heard screams coming down from the drainpipes. Henry went down first. He volunteered himself as the guilt of not helping his new friend was still hanging over his head. He went down as far as the ladder would take him. Although he didn't know it, Henry had gone down three levels. A couple of turns through this maze of a tunnel and he would be face to face with Mike, and It.

Jonsey and Bill secretly decided who would go next. Without saying anything, Jonsey, got down on his knees and was about to climb down the ladder, when a voice called out to them. It was Jim Gardner. Un-shaved and red-eyed, it looked as though the poor man hadn't had a decent night sleep in weeks. On his left hand, he was missing his little and index finger. It had tried to kill Gardner but he escaped. Minus, two fingers.

"I didn't know who else to turn to. I heard that you, Bill, had had this same problem 28 years ago, so I've been looking for you ever since Pennywise appeared in my house and killed my dog, tore the poor things stomach right out. I got away, but the mother-fucker ate two of my fingers in the process." Gardner paused and a tear appeared in his eyes. He added, "Please, help me, I will destroy this creature. I will destroy him by doing the Ritual of Chud. I have nothing left loose. Now let's finish this" He started for the train but stopped in his tracks. 

"What is it?" Bill asked, his eyes filled with terror.

"Where's the other one. I heard about Mike disappearing, but there were four of you." The answer came from an unexpected source, from the drains, a cry of fear, a cry of desperation.

"Jonsey, help me!" It was Henry, and the voice was from a man who had gone completely mad with terror.

The three wasted no more time and climbed down the ladder, but for Henry, it would be too late.

As Henry reached the end of the tunnel and turned to his left he found a dead end. Visibility was near zero but he could tell that he could go no further this way. He turned to his right and what he saw took his breathe away with real horror (but then again so would It in a minute).

With bloodshot eyes, one arm nailed to the cross, the other hand had already slid through the nail, and near death. Mike Hanlon got to watch Henry meet his own death. Mike tried to yell out to Henry but he had no strength left.

Henry saw Mike try to say something but he couldn't hear him. Henry was in shock. How could Mike have survived this long anyway? The answer to that was easy. It wanted Mike to suffer for as long as he could so It did everything in his power to keep Mike alive. Henry felt something brush by him. He looked back the way he came. Nothing. A hand fell on Henry's shoulder. He tried to scream but nothing came out. As he turned to face the way where Mike was hanging, he saw a figure seven feet tall staring down at him. Before Henry could run away, It crabbed his shoulders and raised him in the air. Henry weighed about 13 stone, but Pennywise lifted him up as if he was a feather. It brought Henry down onto his thigh and broke Henry's back. A horrible 'CRACK' sound went through the air. Henry spat out a mouth-full of blood. Henry couldn't move, he had been paralysed from the neck down. It lay him down on the ground and decided to feast. Pennywise smiled his trademark evil grin and ripped Henry's stomach open. Henry was alive when It starting eating him. By the time It had eaten his intestines and tore out his throat, Henry was dead.

The remains of Henry's body were left to rot, for now. Mike looked up after It had disappeared. His right hand was still nailed into the cross and his arm ached so badly. In fact, his whole body felt like he had just been run over by a train and left to feel the pain. Mike looked at Henry and vomited anything that was left in his stomach. Before death took him he had just enough time to see Bill, Jonsey and Gardner. He smiled. Mike died on a crucifix at the age of 62.


	6. Letters to you

6. Letters to you 

Jonsey was on the verge of mental collapse. Henry was dead. From what he could see, so was Mike. The poor guy must have been tortured for hours, and his life long friend, Henry, didn't even resemble the man who climbed down a ladder just 20 minutes before. Jonsey lost the feeling in his legs and he collapsed on the ground. He sat back up but after that he didn't move.

"I'm not moving. Someone will come, and they will save us. I'm not moving I'm too scared. I'm not moving." Jonsey muttered these words and just kept repeating them and moving his whole body back and forth.

"Jonsey, I know what you're feeling right now, but listen to me, if you give up now, all of this will be for nothing. The deaths of our friends will not only be tragic, it's useless." Bill was breathing heavily but waited patiently for Jonsey's reply. 

Jonsey didn't reply straight away, instead he stayed where he was, and pushed his mind back to when he last saw Beaver.

When the shit demons first came to the planet, Jonsey and Beaver were alone in their cabin. Up in the mountains, where they went camping every year, Beaver had done something for Jonsey. The two had caught one of the shit demons in their bathroom, but it was going to escape. Beaver sacrificed himself so that Jonsey could get away. Before Jonsey did, he saw a balloon in the corner of the room. Why hadn't he noticed it before now? He didn't know, but he did know one thing, he would not let Beaver's death be in vein. Jonsey got up and looked into Bill's eyes,

"Death is always useless Bill," Jonsey turned away from his two remaining friends, and went over to where Mike was still hanging. Bill and Gardner followed saying nothing.

"We ask God to take care of friends, may they rest in peace," whispered Bill

"Amen," Replied Jonsey, Gardner did not. Gardner had seen It. He stared at Pennywise with no fear left in him. He had faced Pennywise before and survived. The Ritual of Chud, he thought, screw it. Jim Gardner started for It. 

_(I'm not a coward; I'll fight It face to face)_

_(NO __Gardner__, don't do it!)_

Gardner didn't know who had said/thought that to him, but he didn't care. Who knows how many innocent lives this creature has taken. Gardner doubted even God new the answer to that. Perhaps he was dealing with the devil himself come to think of it. Jim Gardner smiled. It was the last smile he would make. All these thoughts went through his mind in a matter of seconds but what happened next; when the two surviving friends look back on the whole incident, would seem like an eternity. 

It disappeared.

"Coward, I'll kill you!" screamed Gardner exhaustedly. He did actually feel a bit relived; he needed to have a rest. He was so tired.

Bill and Jonsey caught up with Gardner. It was lucky they did because just as they were about to ask what the hell he was thinking about, Gardner fainted.

Jonsey looked at Bill. His face was pale and unshaven. They didn't need to say anything, they both wanted to get out of here and that's exactly what they did.

Two hours later, two men sat opposite each other on a very long and dusty pine made table placed in the centre of the Derry public library. Gardner was asleep in the reception office located behind the checkout desk, or so Bill had told Jonsey. They had lost track of the time and after being in the presence of It, both their watches had stopped, isn't that weird? The owner Mike, who was now dead, had had some mail in his letterbox and Alice, the receptionist, must have put it on the table, something about the old part of the library and something to do with becoming an Atheist, as Bill quickly glanced at it. No such luck. If there was just one particular moment when a man needed help from God, this would be it. Bill suddenly had a very strange feeling that was so strange it almost knocked him for six. Something to do with the library's street number. 

_(101, doesn't that mean he is the one?)_

_(665, the sign of the beast)_

Why does that matter, we need to work out how to kill _(the beast)_ It.  He must have some kind of Achilles' heel. Think god-dam-it think. Bill sat and thought for a long time. Until he realised what he had to do. He shouted out in a cry of relieve and success,

"Eureka!" Bill was smiling.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         


	7. Curiosity killed the cat

7. Curiosity killed the cat

It was hiding. He hated to admit it but that's all he could do. He had never done it before and it was such a humiliating thing to do. That Jonsey and Gardner, he was sure he could handle, but Bill was on the verge of discovering It's secret. He could feel Bill's mind trying to get into his own. For the first time in It's very long life, It was scared. He would make them pay for that. It was going to be okay, he would punish them all for making him feel like this. 

Down in drains were countless dead bodies. So many I won't have enough room on this page to tell you all of them, but, since It has come back to the Earths surface, 7 people had been eaten. He would of killed more but Bill was distracting him. A young girl called Jessica Summers, about the age of fourteen, had been in the drains for about two weeks, her parents still begging the police to do another search for their poor missing daughter, little do they know that Jessica was a limp less life form lying on the dirt ridden floor of It's nest with not one piece of flesh left on her body. It had enjoyed that meal. Along with that poor girl, Stacey Miller, Dean Matthews and an 18 month old baby named Conner had all been eaten to cure It's hunger. The next target was Gardner.

Jim Gardner sat up in the black seat soaked leather chair that was parked in the corner of a dark room. A room that could only be accessed from going behind the Derry Public Libraries reception desk. God, what a mouthful that is Gardner thought. He could hear Jonsey and Bill mumbling in the next room but he couldn't make out their exact words. 

_(Curiosity killed the cat)_

"What?" There was no reply.

Gardner got up and went over to the light switch. He flipped it on and to his relief there was no one in the room apart from himself, and for some reason he suddenly thought that the room was getting smaller. 

"Jesus Christ, I'm a claustrophobic," Saying it out loud just made him sound even more of a prick. Gardner burst out laughing and headed for the door. It surprised him how easy it was to laugh with so much death surrounding him and I mean that literally, because behind him, had appeared a very familiar figure, It had come back. He had come back mad.

Just as Bill had finished explaining his idea to Jonsey, Gardner came out of the office still chuckling to him self and started towards them with a skip in his step, and as Bill raised his hand to gesture their friend to come over and hear his theory, he saw the monster falling him.

"Oh my God, Gardner lookout!" Bill yelled as hard as his lungs would let him. Too little too late, Bill pushed his chair out from underneath him and started for It. Jonsey wasn't quite so quick to re-act but after taking in the re-appearance of what used to be his biggest fear he got up and went to help his friends.

What happened next took a manner of minutes but like I said earlier, to these few men, it would seem like an eternity. Gardner dived just in time and went sliding into the pine table sustaining a bruised shoulder in the process. It barely missed grabbing Gardner's arm and un-intentially put his own wrist into the wall, Pennywise felt no pain. Pennywise felt no physical pain, but like every other human form, he still had feelings. Gardner cried as the pain of hitting the table went through his body. Bill and Jonsey stood in front of their injured friend and looked It straight in the eye. Pennywise was stunned, why weren't they afraid? He didn't know and at the moment didn't care. Gardner stood on his two very weak legs and immediately got a rush of blood to the head.

_(Been getting those all your life, haven't you Jimmy?) _It was It's voice.

_(Yes, it's because I get up too fast you monster) _He was no longer afraid.  

Gardner was taken over by rage. He lost all rational thought and pushed his buddies over. Running towards It he finally remembered a childhood memory. Sitting in his parents, three bed roomed apartment his dad once taught him a very valuable saying. His dad was an alcoholic and that was probably why Gardner himself had spent most of his adult life being drunk or having a hangover but his dad always had a saying. Whenever Jim asked his dad a question which he didn't know, his dad would reply 'It is a dog eat dog eat dog world out there, and I will eat your dog.' Gardner came out of his trail of thought and realised he was standing in front of a creature that ate humans for pleasure. At any other time in his life Gardner would of fainted but not this time, he wasn't afraid anymore. He took a deep sigh and looked It straight in the eye. Fire raged through Gardner's eyes, and wasn't It looking a bit uneasy? He put his hand so tightly in a fist that blood ran down his fingers because his nails had pierced his own skin. That didn't matter.

_(NO pain, no game isn't that right Mr. Gardner?)_

_(It's a god eat dog world out here Pennywise)_

There was no immediate reply from It and Gardner couldn't wait any longer. He raised his right fist and, with all the force left in his body, punched It right in his nose. Pennywise smiled, and spoke softly,

"You stupid fool, you can't hurt me, I'm a fucking demon"

"Yes you are, but what you don't know, is that this library, only became one, 34 years ago when the state of Maine ordered it to replace the old Derry Church," Bill smiled, his plan had worked. Blood poured out of It's nose, Gardner had broken It's nose. 

Now, just take a moment here, to reflect. I don't know much about Catholic Dogma, but what I do know, is Bill is a very intelligent little fellow. If the library used to be a Church, then it would be considered an instrument of God. That was Bill's plan. Any instrument of God can kill evil, and as they were inside the building, they were fighting with the help of God.

It staggered backward and looked down at his silver clown suit. There was a red liquidity substance on it. It was his blood. That can't be right humans can't kill me. Before he had any more time to think about how they had done this, someone leaped up onto his back and started smashing something against his orange hair. It yelled in pain, this can't be happening, why does it hurt so badly?

It was Jonsey on his back. After seeing Gardner breaking It's nose, he had had a burst of confidence and energy run through his veins. Taking out his pocket knife, Jonsey leaped up in the air and grabbed It's face. Digging in his knife into the left shoulder of Pennywise. It pushed Gardner and Bill went over to see if he was okay which was what It wanted him to do, this just left him and Jonsey. It rammed Jonsey into the library wall but he wouldn't let go, so It grabbed Jonseys outstretched hand and took a big chunk out of his hand with one bite, taking Jonseys index finger in the process. Jonsey screamed in shock. He fell to the floor hitting his head on the white tiled floor and went into shock, not to mention suffering a concussion. Bill and Gardner ran over to him. 

"Stay with us Jonsey, we'll be back to help but for Gods sake to go into shock," Jonsey blacked out.

It was about to disappear, how the hell could they hurt him? Bill knew It was going to try and escape so he lifted the pine table and threw it back down on the floor. Looking through the wreckage he found one of the table legs. Picking it up he got the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Hadn't he done this before? Yes he had, 28 years ago when he had first encountered the creature. Never mind that, he had to focus on the present. He took a deep breath and rammed the table leg right into It's chest, breaking two of his ribs. It didn't know what had hit him, it was happening too fast. He had gotten rid of the one they call Jonsey, for now, but there were still two of them left. Pennywise spat out a mixture of both saliva and blood. 

"You ought to quit while you're ahead kid. Leave you're 'friends' here and run, I won't come after you." It waited for Bill's answer. He really would leave him alone because he was scared of him.

"Screw you…" he was unable to finish as It lifted him up and threw him across the room. Bill crashed into a bookshelf, marked 'cooking for beginners. He broke his arm in two places.

That left Gardner and It. Who's the bookies favourite Gardner thought. This was the same Gardner who had once seen the whole of his home town (Haven) be transformed into crazy Tommy knocker worshipers. The smile on Gardner's face grew. It walked slowly toward him but Gardner did not move. He stood tall and proud, so this is what it came down to, after all that has happened, it's just your plain old good verses evil battle. The smile grew. 

_(Why are you smiling your pathetic excuse for a human being?)_

_(I'm smiling because even if I lose, you still can't win.)_

It never occurred to Gardner that he was reading It's thoughts instead of just talking to him. So here it is folks. A creature from another world, in the shape of a clown with a broken nose, two broken ribs and a couple of pocket knife sized stabs in his right shoulder, but still standing with ease. The opponent, Jim Gardner, a recovering alcoholic who was starting to believe he was suffering from insomnia, and had a damaged shoulder. It spat into Gardner's eye. 

"Do you know what the one thing is that's been bothering me ever since you killed my dog? I want to know if you're male or female, and here, on Earth we have a way of finding out," Gardner wasted no time and kicked It right in the genitals. It yelped in surprise and pain. Well that's the answer Gardner thought, It's a he. It did feel pain but that didn't stop him. Enough was enough, no more chitchat; he was going to murder this twat once and for all. As Gardner started to lose control of himself and fell on the floor laughing hysterically, It bent over and tore Gardner's throat out. It was that easy, at last, It thought, silence. Blood poured out of Gardner's neck and splattered onto the Libraries floor but before It could disappear and regroup, Everything went black. Not because there had been a blackout, but because Jonsey had come out of his shock five seconds before It had murdered Gardner and went to get the shotgun, the late Mike Hanlon used to keep under the reception desk in case the place was ever robbed, a bit stupid really, who do you know that would bother robbing a library? In any case, Jonsey knew it was there and fired seven barrels of fire-power at It's head, and after Jonsey had finished shooting, the only remains of the creatures head was the last remaining pieces of his brain smothered across the library wall. Jonsey went over to Bill,

"Well then, that's it we won, didn't we?"

"Not all of us," Bill looked at Gardner, "Come on Jonsey, lets get this place cleaned up."            


	8. Epilogue

8. Epilogue

Two years after the massacre, Jonsey and Bill were sitting in their new friends garden. Her name was Sydney, but I will tell you about her in another story. Sitting there, on the very comfortable white deck chairs, Jonsey wondered if the nightmares of evil in Derry would ever be over. 

_(Curiosity killed the cat) _he thought.__

_(Satisfaction brought him back)  that_ wasn't the sound of his voice. Who had said that? Not Bill, he was snoozing in the afternoon sun. Sydney came out with a tray, on it were three glasses of lemonade.

"I said, satisfaction brought it back." She smiled.

"We never told you about that and how did you hear me I didn't even say anything" Jonsey was trembling.

"Oh Jonsey, there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Jonsey screamed. 


End file.
